Invading The Feudal Era
by KyreexXxKitsune
Summary: Ok for character profiles and a full summary check my profile. Pretty much some of my Titanic cast goes to visit Inuyasha, Naraku gets a new weapon, worlds in danger, and InuyshaXOC. Hiatus!
1. A Year Later

**Alright I am back with the sequel to my Titanic story. Now to all you new readers and hopefully reviewers this story is about Inuyasha, you just have to go through the first couple chapters so I can develop the characters for you. For those who have read my Titanic story you already know these characters. Hope you enjoy this story as well. Now onward! **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 1: A year later**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"_Master, what are you planning to do?" came the voice of a quiet girl demon from the corner of a cave._

"_Hmm… why do you suppose I am planning anything?" a sinister voice responded. The girl's eyes turned up toward him._

"_Ever since you heard that prophecy you've been quiet." The girl replied quietly. She knew not to mess with this man. _

"_Yes I see now. Don't worry, just go back to your home. The weapon will be found and ready for when they come. Then both world's will be mine." He laughed a little after this comment._

"_Yes master…" And with that the girl left._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Courtney! Courtney I know you're in there so come out!" Emma yelled at the door of her friends bedroom. The brunette banged her fists harder against the wood only to have them finally open a crack.

"What do you want Emma?" a short blonde girl asked impatiently. Emma sighed before pushing the door open completely to reveal an empty room.

"Where is he?" Emma asked impatiently. Courtney merely shrugged at this comment with an innocent look on her face. The taller girl sighed once again before walking over to the closet door. There stood a boy about her height with dirty blonde hair falling across his face. "Hi Kirby…" Emma said before turning back to her friend.

"Come on, hiding him in the closet? That's way too predictable for you." She said with a half smirk. Courtney returned it slowly before placing her hands on her hips.

"Why did you have to come in and ruin all my fun?" she asked with a pout, knowing full well that everyone downstairs probably thought she had been doing something dirty. Over the year since the Titanic incident Courtney really hadn't changed all that much. She still had the long blonde hair in a ponytail, an obsession for death and blood, and a personality that made you want to shoot yourself after awhile.

"They said it was a two hour delay, Courtney not a cancellation…" Emma said placing her head in her hands. Contrary to Courtney, Emma had changed quite a bit over the past year. She had lost a few pounds over the summer. Also she had become friends with more people and in the process had become preppier. She now spent a lot of time talking to the cheerleaders and girl athletes. Still, after all this time, she had that liking for a few of the jocks.

"Awww…you want me to hurry up so you can see your precious TJ?" Courtney asked mockingly. Her friend had grown very attached to the blonde boy, but refused to admit it. Emma merely looked out the window.

"Just hurry up will you!?" and with that she turned and walked down the stairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Courtney, after saying goodbye to Kirby, was coming downstairs after about ten minutes. She saw Emma flipping through channels on the TV while sitting on the couch.

"Hey where'd Ashley go?" she asked her annoyed friend. Emma motioned to in the kitchen and Courtney looked out to see Ashley there eating a cookie.

"She wouldn't let me go upstairs to get you so I threw a cookie and she went to get it." Emma said slyly. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"I guess that means I'll have to kill her later…" she sighed in defeat before pulling on her tennis shoes. Even though it was January they hadn't had much snow and so if they stuck to the roads and side walks, they would be spared soggy shoes. "Are you coming?" she asked with a sigh.

"Wow do you mean we're actually leaving! Let me take a minute and write this in my diary!" Emma said letting every bit of sarcasm drip from her comment. Courtney walked over with her book and slammed it against Emma's head.

"AHH MY HAIR!" she screamed as she ran toward the mirror. After a quick check she came back while glaring daggers at Courtney.

"Prep…" Courtney mumbled under her breath as she grabbed a cookie crumb covered Ashley and left her house.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello warmth!" Ashley exclaimed as she ran out of the cold weather and into the warm school. Emma and Courtney followed her, both of them rolling their eyes.

"I thought she wasn't a morning person…" Emma grumbled to her friend. Courtney merely looked at the posters as they walked inside while shrugging for an answer. They continued to their lockers with downcast eyes until Courtney ran into someone.

"Uhh…sorry." She looked up to see Zack standing there. "Oh for you never mind." She spat at the boy she particularly didn't like. Emma, though, seemed to be trying to smile at all.

"Why are you always so mean to me?" Zack asked with a smirk full of sarcasm. Courtney rose her hand to punch him but Emma stopped her hand.

"Please don't hit him Courtney. Find another punching bag." Emma begged as she let go of her wrist.

"Fine Emma…" Courtney said calmly before turning and smacking Emma across her face. "There, are you happy now?" she said smiling. Emma let out a few curses about her make-up before running to find the nearest bathroom.

"Ouch that was brutal." Another male voice sounded and Courtney looked to see that Travis and Matt, two of Zack's friends were now coming up. Before she could run for cover she was surrounded by what she would say 'more stupidity than she could handle'.

"Can I please go to my locker?" she asked with a slight threat in her voice. They each gave her a smirk, all of them knowing she wasn't going anywhere without some help.

"I don't think so. You were kind of mean to Emma there." Travis said happily. Courtney turned to glare at him.

"What do you care you stupid jock? You don't even like her at all?" she growled at him.

"Yeah we all know that, but that had to hurt…" Matt grimaced and right then Emma walked back up to them.

"Actually not that badly but thanks for your concern." She said happily with a 100 percent Emma smile. The boys nodded to acknowledge her arrival while Courtney took this moment to run. Emma said good-bye before following her. Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Courtney, they reached her locker.

"How can you like them Emma?" she asked as she fumbled with her lock. "You have to be crazy." She opened it and started gathering books for her next class.

"I'm not crazy Courtney. I can't explain it though." Emma said as she gazed longingly toward where her jocks were. Courtney snapped her fingers in front of her friends face.

"Well then you must be sick because I see nothing in them, except troublemakers." She said as she shut her locker door. They began to walk toward there first period when they saw a folder and a couple of pens came flying.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!!!" A very angry Ashley yelled at the boys group which was now accompanied with TJ. Emma blushed slightly. Ashley came up to them while the boys began making fun of her.

"Oh wow we have an angry cat there!" Zack yelled while Courtney turned and gave them a look that simply said shut up. TJ wasn't done yet.

"You better learn to be nicer to us. One day you made need us to save you!" he jeered at them. Ashley turned with a smirk.

"Yeah right TJ, that day will come when you let Emma hug you!" she turned and laughed at her own remark.

"I still say you're crazy for liking them Emma." Courtney said while laughing to herself. Emma looked at her.

"I guess so… but I think I'm crazier to still be friends with you guys."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ALL DAY

STARING AT THE CEILING MAKING

FRIENDS WITH SHADOWS ON MY WALL

ALL NIGHT

I'M HEARING VOICES TELLING ME

THAT I SHOULD GET SOME SLEEP

BECAUSE TOMORROW MIGHT BE GOOD

FOR SOMETHING

HOLD ON

I'M FEELING LIKE I'M HEADED FOR A

BREAKDOWN

I DON'T KNOW WHY

I'M NOT CRAZY I'M JUST A LITTLE UNWELL

I KNOW RIGHT NOW YOU CAN'T TELL

BUT STAY AWHILE AND MAYBE THEN YOU'LL SEE

A DIFFERENT SIDE OF ME

I'M NOT CRAZY I'M JUST A LITTLE IMPAIRED

I KNOW RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T CARE

BUT SOON ENOUGH YOU'RE GONNA THINK OF ME

AND HOW I USED TO BE

SEE ME

TALKING TO MYSELF IN PUBLIC

AND DODGING GLANCES ON THE TRAIN

I KNOW

I KNOW THEY'VE ALL BEEN TALKING 'BOUT ME

I CAN HEAR THEM WHISPER

AND IT MAKES ME THINK THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WRONG

WITH ME

OUT OF ALL THE HOURS THINKING

SOMEHOW

I'VE LOST MY MIND

I'M NOT CRAZY I'M JUST A LITTLE UNWELL

I KNOW RIGHT NOW YOU CAN'T TELL

BUT STAY AWHILE AND MAYBE THEN YOU'LL SEE

A DIFFERENT SIDE OF ME

I'M NOT CRAZY I'M JUST A LITTLE IMPAIRED

I KNOW RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T CARE

BUT SOON ENOUGH YOU'RE GONNA THINK OF ME

AND HOW I USED TO BE

TALKING IN MY SLEEP

PRETTY SOON THEY'LL COME TO GET ME

THEY'LL BE TAKING ME AWAY

I'M NOT CRAZY I'M JUST A LITTLE UNWELL

I KNOW RIGHT NOW YOU CAN'T TELL

BUT STAY AWHILE AND MAYBE THEN YOU'LL SEE

A DIFFERENT SIDE OF ME

I'M NOT CRAZY I'M JUST A LITTLE IMPAIRED

I KNOW RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T CARE

BUT SOON ENOUGH YOU'RE GONNA THINK OF ME

AND HOW I USED TO BE

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Alright people there is the beginning to my sequel. Now please review any way you want but if you flame me I may use those flames and become an arsonists. So you might not want to flame me. Still….REVIEW!!! Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


	2. Kris

**Ok people onto the next chapter because I have good ideas for this story. I'd like to thank my first two reviewers, especially Insanity-Angel-Devil-Me. So thanks. Well now, onward to the next chapter.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The three girls, Courtney, Ashley, and Emma were-

"Hey authoress!" Courtney yelled up to the ceiling. "Before you start your stupid rants you may want to check on the characters actually here!"

(Looks around and sees that Emma is off with some other girls staring at the jocks)

Ok… well like I was saying Ashley and Courtney were walking to there next class. They had just had lunch and had about a ten minute break before they went to English. The two girls stopped at a bulletin board in the main hallway. Both had looks of disgust on their faces.

"Come on how many pep assemblies can we have this week?" Ashley complained while she counted three total. Courtney shook her head.

"Do they not understand that no one is peppy at these things except for the team, the idiots, and the cheerleaders?" the blonde said as she felt someone brush up against her shoulder. "Huh?" She turned to see a girl, taller than her, who had wavy dirty blonde hair down to her shoulders. She seemed extremely confused at the moment as she read all the signs.

"Need some help?" Ashley blurted out as she also noticed the girl. She turned to look at the two friends with a smile on her face.

"Actually I kinda do. You see I'm new here and I have no clue where any of these rooms are. I was lucky enough to find the cafeteria." She said in a somewhat distant voice. Courtney nodded while holding out her hand.

"Well let me see your schedule…" she said as she grabbed a small piece of paper. After a quick look over she gave it back while pointing to herself.

"That's cool you have next period with us. It's simply upstairs so we can go together." She said with a smile. The girl nodded and followed them to their lockers. When they were climbing the stairs Ashley looked at her again.

"I'm Ashley by the way and this is Courtney." She said as she opened the door and they started walking down the hall.

"That's cool, I'm Kris." The girl said happily as they reached the classroom.

"Well Kris welcome to our school. I do have to warn you of something though." Courtney said seriously.

"Really? What's that?" Kris asked completely interested in her new friends. Ashley turned and smiled.

"If you hang out with us, you're bound to get into trouble quickly." At this comment Kris laughed out loud.

"Come on, I doubt you can be that bad."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I take it back, you guys are horrible." Kris said as she slumped down deeper into the chair. The three were sitting quietly in the conference room, waiting for the principal to come out.

"Blame Ashley," Courtney said grudgingly. "She's the one that thought it would be funny if we scribbled boring all over the over head." Ashley nudged her with her elbow.

"I thought that the teacher would think it was funny." Ashley said with a half wide smile. Courtney merely glared at her.

"Yeah she had such a good sense of humor as she kicked us out of the room…" The blonde said bitterly. Kris merely nodded, she had been dragged into this against her will. They watched as the door opened and heard the principal talking to someone on the other side.

"I don't want any of you to leave. I merely have to go out for a little bit but when I come back I want all of you to still be in this conference room. Ashley leaned to the side while Courtney whispered.

"Quick tell me, who's in trouble?" she asked excited as she prepared to make fun of whoever it was. Ashley looked back at her with a grin.

"Oh this is priceless…" she snickered as Emma and the entire jock group walked out of the office. Emma looked simply ticked off while all the boys shared looks of glee and disappointment.

"Ok Emma what did you do?" Courtney asked not hiding the fact that she was enjoying this very much. Emma plopped down into a chair in the large room while the boys all sat in the remaining chairs.

"It seems that something is wrong with this book…" she said as somewhat as a joke. In her hand she held up the manga book of Inuyasha volume one. "Of course no one would have noticed if these idiots weren't looking through it the whole time we were in history." She said as she shot glares at all of them.

"Please, that book and story line were completely idiotic." John said as he crossed his arms. Emma was about to protest but was cut off by the sudden voice of Kris.

"Hey don't say that! Inuyasha is a great story about danger, adventure, and romance!" she said quite loudly. Everyone just sat there and stared at her with a look of confusion.

"Uhhh…Courtney, you mind telling me who this is?" Emma asked with a motion of her hand toward the new girl.

"Huh…? Oh yeah this is Kris. Kris this is Emma and-" Courtney began before Ashley stuck her hand out in interruption.

"These are the idiotic, annoying, not cute in any way morons." She said curtly. Once again Emma's protests were cut short by Kris.

"What are you talking about? None of the guys at my school were half as cute as these guys." She said with a huge grin. Emma looked at her again.

"I'm starting to like her…" she said with a cheerful smile. The boys were laughing a little.

"Tell me uhh…Kris? Which one of do you think is the best looking?" Ryan said as all the boys struck poses. Ashley and Courtney nearly fell over, Kris was looking intently, and Emma was drooling. Finally she made her decision.

"Probably you…" She said while pointing toward Matt. The boys now burst out laughing while Emma nodded in approval.

"Sorry Kris, but Matt has been taken now and forever." Richy said while gasping for air. Her face fell a little.

"Oh really, who are you going out with." She asked. Before Matt could answer all of his friends yelled,

"EMMA!!!"

Kris looked mildly surprised as she turned to the brunette. "Wait, so you're going out with him?" Emma and Matt both shook their heads from side to side.

"No it's just a little joke his friends have." Emma said with a sigh.

"You would have had to had been here about a year ago?" Ashley whispered and Kris nodded in acceptance. They all sat there for another thirty seconds.

"Well it's been nice talking but we're leaving." Travis said as the jock group plus Emma rose and left. The three girls sat there in annoyance before Courtney reached out and grabbed something.

"Hey Kris do you believe in magic or things you can't explain?" she asked as Kris looked at her.

"Sure I guess… why?" Kris watched as Courtney held the Inuyasha book up.

"I think Ashley and I want to show you something."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Song for Kris)

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Na na na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't

Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

(The girl I based Kris off loves this song)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well there ya go. Next chapter they go to the feudal era with some mistakes to be made. If you want to read more you have to REVIEW!!!!!! Arigatou.**

**Kyree**


End file.
